El Dilema del Corazón
by SanNanKnight
Summary: En la mente Shauntal, talentosa escritora, miembro del Alto Mando y entrenadora de pokémon fantasma por excelencia, un recuerdo inconcluso se remueve inquieto, el recuerdo de unos ojos, de un fuego, de un corazón, de su dueño y su dragón. ¿Podrá una noche silenciosa y tranquila ayudarla con aquella historia inacabada y a resolver el dilema de aquel corazón?
1. Shauntal I: El fragmento de una novela

**_El Dilema del Corazón_**

 _Para Arya.  
Porque sabes que en mi corazón  
no existen secretos para ti  
que no hayan sido ya revelados.  
De verdad deseo que en este  
encuentres algo que puedas disfrutar.  
Mi inspiración, mi musa, mi amor._

 _Shauntal I: El fragmento de una novela_

 _Me di la vuelta, y entonces lo vi._

 _Me tome mi tiempo. Lo hice lenta pero grácilmente, en un solo movimiento, como extendiendo el dramatismo, como dándole un aire inolvidable a nuestro primer encuentro._

 _Y ahí estaba._

 _Quieto, delgado y en silencio. No pronunció palabras ni se presentó. Sus labios estaban sellados, como si fueran de cera y en su porte, nada especial. Un muchacho más, un entrenador más._

 _Pero no había humildad en esa pose, no había sencillez. El aire a su alrededor se embraveció chispeando ardiente y la atmosfera a nuestro alrededor se calentó decorando las paredes de mis aposentos del rojo más vivo. Como todos antes que él, no había venido solo. A su espalda, las extendidas alas de una sombra blanca lo hacían parecer un ángel despiadado. Pero esas alas no eran suyas y él no era un ángel. Era un rey y traía por escolta un incendio de fuego de dragón._

 _No había oro coronando su cabeza, pero cuando levantó la mirada, pude contemplar por vez primera, bajo la visera de su gorra, esos ojos que desde entonces, creo yo, jamás podré olvidar._

 _Esos ojos fulguraban cual oscura llama y en ellos pude ver claramente, que este hombre lo despreció todo, incluso a sí mismo, con tal de traer sobre este mundo su propia manera particular de justicia…_

Shauntal se detuvo, llenando sus pulmones con el apacible aire de la noche. El bolígrafo en su mano se levantó de sobre el papel después de escribir las ultimas palabras y se quedó ahí, bajo la luz de luna que se colaba sin obstáculos por el ventanal alto de su habitación, bañando su escritorio y la hoja de papel llena de letras.

La pluma vaciló. Comenzó a danzar, llena de duda, entre los hábiles dedos de la chica que la manipuló distraídamente, no sabiendo como continuar la narración que esperaba incompleta sobre la hoja de papel.

"Y entonces… ¿Qué sucede después?..." se preguntó a si misma entornando la mirada sobre su mano donde ahora el bolígrafo descansaba sobre sus dedos reposando de manera horizontal, como si se hubiera dado por vencida.

Suspiró.

Apretó la pluma en su mano y quitándose los anteojos de sobre el rostro dejó caer los brazos sobre la mesa y escondió la cara tras ellos, como si tratara de consolar a su incompleto relato, pidiéndole una disculpa por no poder terminarlo.

Se quedó así durante un rato, mirando con la vista borrosa el papel muy de cerca. Su caligrafía pequeña e inclinada, apretujada entre los renglones le devolvió la mirada. Entonces, sintió frio en su mano derecha y se acordó de su público.

Levanto la vista nuevamente y colocándose los lentes sobre el rostro, pudo tener un nítido vistazo al claro cielo de Unova y al pálido rostro de la luna enclavado en el marco de su ventana.

―Lo siento ―dijo levantándose de su asiento ―parece que tampoco será esta noche. Lamento si te hice venir para contemplar otro fiasco.

Y cerró la ventana, dándose la vuelta compungida como quien despide triste a una buena amiga. Era mejor así, la luna llena seguro trataría de consolarla y no era consuelo lo que necesitaba. Lo que le estaba haciendo falta era continuar su historia y esa noche la suave y fresca luz de la luna no estaba poniéndola de humor para escribir.

Necesitaba sentarse un momento en su rincón, envolverse en mantas, beber té negro y contemplar en silencio el crepitar del fuego.

Tomó de sobre la mesa su guante y se lo colocó nuevamente en la mano derecha. Siempre se lo quitaba para escribir. Era parte de su estilo. Escribir a mano, con pluma negra sobre papel. La gente ya no escribía sobre papel, pero el negro brillante de la tinta, reluciendo antes de secar, el sonido de la punta rasgando las fibras de la superficie y la textura del papel bajo su mano tenían un encanto que la mejor computadora no podía superar.

La madera de las escaleras crujió bajo sus pies. Descendió sin poner mucha atención, como abstraída. Parte de su mente estaba pensando en el futuro, en el mullido sofá, la calidez de la manta y el sabor del té.

Pero otra parte, una inquieta y maliciosa, se había quedado arriba, dentro del cajón junto a las páginas de su novela sin terminar.

El fuego ya crepitaba en la chimenea cuando ella llegó al rincón más bajo del recinto. No se había encendido solo, desde luego. Su autor revoloteaba flotando sobre la mesita de centro tarareando una animada melodía que sonaba extrañamente fúnebre en el repicar de metales y cristal de su cuerpo fantasmal.

―¿Qué es lo que te propones, Chandelure, grandísimo villano? ―zapateo Shauntal sobre la duela para anunciar su presencia.

Su compañero pokémon, giro sobre su eje con melódico sonido y levitó hasta ella para recibirla alegre. Para ojos no entrenados, era idéntico a un viejo candelabro barroco, uno cuyas flamas purpureas generaban a su alrededor un aire tétrico y aterrador. Para rematar, sus ojos de amarillo pálido sobre la lámpara central de su cuerpo y sus erráticos movimientos, flotando sin que nada ni nadie lo sostuviera, lo volvían una visión en extremo inquietante.

Para Shauntal, aquellos eran los ojos de un amigo, uno que la había acompañado en noches de insomnio culminadas en dorados amaneceres.

Por lo regular, a la gente no le gustan los pokémon fantasma. Será su apariencia lúgubre, su mala reputación de estar asociados con la muerte y los malos augurios o que de hecho, tienen la costumbre de alimentarse de la energía vital de los vivos y suelen rondar lugares como hospitales y cementerios, pues se piensa que ahí pueden ponerse en contacto con _el otro lado_.

En cambio, a ella no le importaba. Al contrario, rodeada de ellos es como se sentía más cómoda, talvez porque ella misma siempre se había sentido como que no pertenecía a este mundo.

Shauntal ocupó su lugar en el sillón de respaldo alto, envolviéndose en una manta y subiendo los pies, habiéndolos despojado de su calzado, para que pudieran quedar bajo el abrigo de la frazada.

―Ya tenías todo dispuesto ―dijo entonces mirando que, sobre la mesa, una pequeña tetera y una fina tacita esperaban sobre una bandeja. Chandelure estaba entonces tomando de sobre el fuego un recipiente con agua hirviendo con uno de sus brazos metálicos. ―supusiste que esta noche también fracasaría y te preparaste para ello.

El candelabro animado se detuvo entonces mirándola, sacudió su lámpara central de un lado a otro en un gesto negativo, con los ojos llenos de pesar.

―No te apures, no está mal realmente ―le animó la chica sonriendo, envuelta ya en cobijas de las que apenas sobre salía su cabeza y cabello morado. ―No es culpa tuya. Es esa novela que simplemente se resiste a que la termine…

Sus ojos se desviaron tras los cristales de sus anteojos hacia la chimenea. Las anaranjadas llamas danzaban burlonas en el fogón, montando para ella un espectáculo de recuerdos y quimeras que se mezclaban transmutándose de manera grotesca e incomprensible. Shauntal buscó entre aquel fuego la silueta regia de aquel entrenador y buscó las plumas blanquísimas de su dragón.

En su mente, aquel pokémon y su entrenador eran casi como uno mismo. Sus miradas y deseos parecían sincronizados, como si el mismo corazón latiera en el pecho de ambos. Pero aun cuando ella se dedicó a preguntar e investigar diligentemente, nadie supo darle información ni de la creatura ni de su acompañante.

Nadie sabía nada acerca de aquel pokémon, si no acaso que era material de leyendas. Nadie había visto un pokémon como aquel, así como Shauntal nunca había visto un entrenador como ese…

¡Y estaba segura que de volver a verlo, conseguiría lo que le estaba haciendo falta para continuar su novela!

El fuego siguió brillando en su sitio, ardiendo, y con cada giro, con cada braza, con cada llama, atrajo la mirada de la joven escritora, despertando reflejos anaranjados en los cristales de sus anteojos y más allá, levantando ideas en su mente, tejiéndolas, enlazándolas.

Aquel se transformó en un momento especial. Uno de muchos antes, uno de muchos después, pero no por eso menos especial.

Aquella noche, bajo la frazada, sobre aquel mullido sofá, dentro del corazón de Shauntal, el cálido aroma del té negro, el crepitar de las fogosas llamas y las tinieblas que flotaban silenciosas en la noche, aderezadas por la luz de una plateada luna dieron como resultado el nacimiento de una nueva historia.


	2. 1 Bajo la sombra de Drifblim I

Para Arya,  
un milagro, un rayo de luz,  
una canción y el latido de mi corazón.

 **1**

 ** _"Bajo la sombra de Drifblim"_**

 **I**

Mi padre me dijo que el día en que nací, encontró un Drifblim sobre mi cuna.

Se había colado por la ventana y flotaba delicadamente con su cuerpo, inflado, morado y redondo, grande pero ligero, pues los cuerpos de estos pokémon están llenos de aire caliente y mientras flotan grácilmente dejan colgar sus brazos planos a cada lado de ellos cerca de donde se encuentra el orificio por donde el aire entra y sale de sus cuerpos. Aquel flotaba suave y distraído, como una hoja en la brisa.

Pero en aquella habitación no había ninguna brisa y mi padre, un hombre fuerte y áspero, sencillo pero prudente se quedó detenido un instante con sus pies como enraizados en el suelo de la cabaña.

Como a todas las personas de la aldea, le habían inculcado un respeto reverente ante estos pokémon en particular. Su naturaleza fantasmal que les brindaba una conexión con el mundo de los espíritus los volvían para nosotros una suerte de aparición casi divina, aunque a los ojos de los extranjeros parecieran solo globos con vida. Más mi padre era un leñador, un hombre de esfuerzo y decisión que más de una vez había tenido que defenderse otros pokémon o competido con ellos por el alimento o la supervivencia y, en este caso, no cedería la vida de la única familia que le quedaba sin prestar lucha, aunque su contrincante fuera un reverenciado espíritu del viento.

Él me contó que se acercó lentamente al mueble donde yo dormía, escondiendo el hacha de su fornida mano tras su espalda como si temiera enfadar a aquella eminente visión si esgrimía un arma letal impunemente.

Llegó hasta la cuna con la frente perlada en sudor, tomó a la bebe que había dentro y se apartó con paso discreto pero firme sin apartar la vista de Drifblim.

Tan pronto puso un pie fuera de la alcoba echó a correr fuera de la cabaña y colina arriba. Hacia la aldea. Hacia el Recinto del Oráculo.

Para nosotros, nuestra aldea no necesita nombre. Es nuestro hogar y rara vez algún forastero se interna en la montaña de escarpadas laderas, rodeada por un espeso bosque y nos descubre. Rara vez rememoramos o echamos de menos cualquier cosa que exista fuera de aquellos terrenos. Si acaso, el mundo de afuera tiene un nombre para nuestra aldea, no lo sabemos. Eso, junto a todo lo demás que el mundo tenga y sepa, no nos interesa.

Cuando las adivinas del Recinto escucharon la historia de mi padre se quedaron perplejas. Que uno de los espíritus del viento descendiera tan cerca de la tierra y aceptara entrar voluntariamente en un recinto cerrado, como una casa, era increíblemente inusual, un acontecimiento insólito.

Lo hicieron esperar y cuando la noticia fue transmitida en forma de dibujos a la Sacerdotisa, la respuesta que debieron darle a mi padre dejó a las adivinas aún más perplejas:

Los espíritus, habiendo determinado que el fin de la vida de la actual Sacerdotisa era menester que llegase pronto, escogieron de antemano a quien debía ocupar su puesto con el fin de que la niña recibiera la instrucción adecuada y estuviera lista para cuando debiera ocupar el noble cargo. Los espíritus no podían ser más sabios y la elegida se trataba de la hija recién nacida de mi padre viudo.

Conmocionado, abrumado y confundido por la noticia, le tomó hasta el anochecer al hombre recobrar el aliento. Las adivinas aprovecharon para aclarar los detalles de aquello que tan único presagio significaba: su hija seria cuidada con el mayor esmero y preparada con la más grande dedicación para ocupar el más importante cargo de nuestra aldea. Sería la nueva Sacerdotisa.

La comprensión de mi padre de aquel destino era apenas parcial. Él sabía que la Sacerdotisa además de ser la guía espiritual del pueblo, era la líder de las adivinas del Recinto del Oráculo y la máxima autoridad en la resolución de los conflictos de la aldea.

De su sola interpretación dependía el destino revelado por los espíritus del viento que se levantaban desde el bosque una vez al año para vaticinar la suerte de nuestro pueblo.

No fue una decisión fácil, pero mi padre tuvo que entender que no dependía de él. Con el pesar de su corazón y la promesa de poder verla las veces que quisiera, entregó a su hija, su única, a los cuidados de las sabias adivinas del Recinto del Oráculo.

Ellas fueron para mí como hermanas, amigas y madres. Las adivinas no solo predecían y daban consejos acerca del futuro, recetando fórmulas mágicas para mejorar el porvenir, sino que también cuentan historias del pasado: Relatos de cuando no existían ciudades sobre la faz del mundo y ningún árbol había sido aún talado. Historias de cuando el ser humano y los pokémon eran uno y lo mismo. Historias antiguas de cuando el Primero de Todos nació y con su vida, dio vida también al universo.

Los años se fueron volando, entre las fogatas ceremoniales y las celebraciones de cada luna nueva. Conforme me hacía mayor me fui dando cuenta de lo mucho que sabía sobre rituales y augurios, y lo poco que conocía del mundo y la vida fuera del Recinto de Oráculo con su alto techo hecho de paja y ramas. Las ancianas a veces me hacían comentarios sobre la vida afuera, no solo de aquel místico santuario, sino aún de afuera de la aldea, de nuestra montaña y nuestro bosque, donde el hambre, la guerra y la peste azotaban el mundo, allá donde los humanos levantaban sus manos en contra de los pokémon, la naturaleza y sus semejantes.

Me hablaban también, entre risas a veces y otras entre susurros, de cómo los chicos de la aldea acudían al recinto a consultar su suerte, solo como una excusa para verme. Claro, la aspirante a Sacerdotisa tiene cosas más importantes de que ocuparse que el echar un vistazo a las hojas del té de una taza o lanzar los caracoles para unos distraídos muchachitos, pero mientras yo estuviera en entrenamiento y la anterior Sacerdotisa no partiera en las alas del viento, era normal que me ocupara de un caso o dos. Pero si se trataba de chicos jóvenes, ellas jamás les permitían consultar conmigo. Para mi reservaban los casos de enfermedades o accidentes, o echar la suerte para mujeres que estuvieran esperando a dar a luz. Que una doncella bendecida por los espíritus del viento les diera un buen augurio las hacía sentir mejor y daba tranquilidad a sus corazones, decían ellas.

En cambio, todos los muchachos eran canalizados con alguna de las ancianas que tomaban eso como una forma de travesura personal. Disfrutaban reprenderlos por no poner atención a lo que decía para ellos el destino cuando se les ocurría mirar por encima de ellas hacia el estanque en el centro del Recinto donde normalmente yo hacía rituales de purificación o bendecía las cosechas.

Después de su lectura se les vendía algún amuleto y se les despachaba de inmediato. La Sacerdotisa era para ellos una suerte de fruta prohibida, decían, una que a pesar de ser respetada y bendita, no se podía evitar que la desearan igual.

Yo jamás comprendí exactamente todo aquello. Al mirarme al estanque del recinto me costaba encontrar algo especial. Detrás del ostentoso arreglo que procuraban al peinar mi cabello, oscuro, largo y cuidado, que jamás había sido cortado como símbolo de pureza, devoción y conexión con el mundo espiritual, lo que yo veía en aquella tez morena, en aquellos ojos grandes y cristalinos, en aquel rostro infantil y en aquel pequeño cuerpo, no era sino una simple jovencita de 16 años.

Antes de cumplir los 17, mi tiempo llegó. Un día, la vieja Sacerdotisa que ya no podía salir de su habitación sino sólo para hacer la predicción anual, por misericordia de los espíritus del viento, pues la luz había abandonado sus ojos hace tiempo; finalmente nos dejó. Su aliento despertó siendo brisa, reposando por encima de las nubes, junto al viento.

El luto y las endechas se cumplieron. Que yo nací justo en el momento correcto, me dijeron, pues de haber demorado más, talvez no habría estado lista para ocupar mi puesto y leer el destino de nuestra gente en la procesión de los espíritus del viento cuando viniera el tiempo. Que los espíritus eran ciertamente buenos y muy sabios.

Todo se dispuso para el festival. La más solemne de las fiestas de nuestra aldea. Una semana antes de llegar la fecha, ninguna fogata ni fuego puede ser encendido en todo el perímetro del bosque. El cielo debe estar libre de todo humo, pues su pureza es nuestra ofrenda para los espíritus que flotan en el viento. Desde la noche anterior, la aldea queda quieta y se guarda un respetuoso silencio. El aire debe estar tranquilo, pues aquella calma es nuestra plegaria a los espíritus, para que nos den su guía y favorezca su consejo.

Justo después de mediodía, las labores cesan y la gente del pueblo se reúne frente a la cabaña del Recinto para presenciar la procesión. No solo es un ritual sagrado es también un hermoso espectáculo. Cada año se levantan, con las nubes y en la briza, desde el otro lado de la gran montaña, en cientos y decenas, los Drifblim y los Drifloon, los espíritus que flotan con el viento. Se deslizan con peso como de pluma a lo largo del cielo y pasan decorando con sus sombras nuestras calzadas y tejados. Su canturrear distante arrulla a las aves del bosque con armonías que se desprenden al mecer las hojas de los árboles. Sus figuras fantasmales, casi translucidas pintan de purpura el cielo cuando pasan sobre nuestras cabezas, arriba, en lo alto, como danzando. Subiendo y bajando, inflando y desinflando. Avanzando y girando.

Nos dan alegría, nos dan fortaleza y también esperanza. Y quien está delante del pueblo para dirimir el misterio de sus danzas, sus canciones y sus vuelos es la Sacerdotisa. Y aquel año en que cumplí 16, esa era yo.

Amargo hado el mío. Pues fui la última sacerdotisa de mi pueblo.

Con el cielo despejado y un silencioso nudo en cada garganta, toda la gente de la aldea espero expectante la visita de los espíritus aquel año. El sol, habiendo subido a lo más alto, nos contempló con su melena rubia y deslumbrante durante minutos, durante horas.

Preparada y adornada para la ocasión mire hacia las cabezas de la gente, todo un ejército de personas sedientas de ánimo, esperanza y dirección. Entre ellos estaba mi padre, que como todos se había quitado el sombrero, pero más que al cielo, me miraba a mí, orgulloso y nostálgico de ver que aquella bebita que tantos años antes había sido elegida por Drifblim ya había crecido como crece una planta de una semillita.

Las horas corrieron y el sudor rodó por todas las frentes, lenguas ansiosas se removieron en las bocas de todo mundo. Guardando silencio. Esperando. A mi lado las ancianas bajaban a intervalos los ojos a la tierra como meditando. Hacían girar las reliquias de sus amuletos y miraban luego al cielo si yo las miraba ellas como indicándome en donde debían estar puestos mis ojos.

Cuando el sol se posó sobre las montañas distantes, lanzando su último bostezo antes de irse a dormitar y la luna extendió sus prístinas alas en el cielo que se iba oscureciendo. Las ancianas descendieron de la colina donde estaba la cabaña y enviaron, sin levantar la voz, a todo el pueblo a descansar. Los espíritus vendrían y cuando lo hicieran la Sacerdotisa los vería y les comunicaría el mensaje a todo el mundo la mañana siguiente, dijeron.

Pero cuando volvieron a mi lado sobre la colina, en sus rostros pude ver el pesar de su corazón perturbado. ¿Cómo se interpreta esa señal? Ninguna historia relata un solo año en que la procesión dejara de pasar. Nunca antes se habían retrasado los espíritus un solo día. Si teníamos una predicción para cada augurio, ¿la falta de un augurio que podía significar?

Yo no lo sabía, cuando a media noche me mandaron a mi cama a descansar, pero si la procesión de los espíritus anunciaba nuestro futuro, el año en que ellos no vinieron, talves, significaba que no había futuro que anunciar.


	3. 1 Bajo la sombra de Drifblim II

**II**

La aldea se quedó dormida aquella noche. No había hogueras que apagar ni ruidos que se silenciaran. El mutismo que reinaba ya en el pueblo se extendió extraño hasta la noche y el fuego que jamás llenó nuestras pupilas se removió inquieto en mis sueños. Me pareció verlo, ardiendo, quemando, matando en los lindes del bosque del otro lado de nuestra montaña. Una columna de humo se debía elevar allá y el viento la ocultó de nuestros ojos mientras trataba de disimular a nuestros oídos el sonoro tronar de cascos y relinchidos; cabalgando furiosamente, trayendo consigo el frio de la espada, el filo de la muerte.

Me desperté de golpe como si saliera a respirar después de que el estanque de mi propia desesperación me ahogara. Los gritos, el humo y el fuego de mis sueños se colaron fuera de ellos cuando una de las ancianas que había ido a despertarme me habló con una vehemencia que jamás había escuchado en toda mi vida.

―Arriba, levántate, mi niña ―me dijo y trató de evitar que se derramaran las lágrimas de sus ojos y el miedo de su corazón ―ve, tráenos agua del estanque ¡le han prendido fuego al Recinto!

¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Las preguntas se amotinaron en mi mente y mis piernas echaron a andar hacia el recinto central. Luz anaranjada bañaba el sitio y no me permitía ver que faltaba poco para el alba. Las ancianas daban voces y se apilaban sosteniendo la puerta para mantenerla cerrada, pero lo que decían se deslavaba sobrepasado en volumen de feroces golpes que pugnaban por derribarlas y con ella al Recinto entero. Y estaban además los gritos, un mar de llantos de dolor y desesperación más allá de las puertas, donde el pueblo se quemaba.

Llené una tinaja con agua sin mirar mi reflejo en el estanque, los espíritus sabrán que es lo que me habría ahí encontrado. Corrí hacia la puerta donde mis maestras me llamaban, pero llegue tarde, pues de golpe las tablas se rindieron y astillándose dejaron entrar al frio de la noche y con ella a los verdugos. Tres hombres cubiertos y armados con acero, con la muerte tatuada en el rostro, montando sendos pokémon, dos de ellos traían consigo, a su espalda, en la crin y en sus cascos el incendio. El tercero con ojos de relámpago y mirada oscura como nube de tormenta, venia cabalgando una bestia cuyo pelaje, en partes negro y en partes blanco, brillaba y chispeaba como si el rayo viviera en sus entrañas.

El destrozar de las puertas me había derribado, yacía en el suelo empapada con el agua derramada del estanque que había traído, junto a las adivinas del recinto que se quejaban y suplicaban cuando aquellos hombres las miraron indefensas.

―Son… solo un montón de viejas, señor ―dijo uno de ellos. Levantó a una de mis hermanas del cabello. ―¿Qué es lo que haremos…?

Extendí mi mano para amonestarle e hice ademan de ponerme de pie para detenerlo, pero el trueno que salió de la boca del tercer hombre me dejó muda ante su crueldad y mala sangre.

―Mátenlas. Sólo nos retrasaran si las llevamos. Al Rey no le sirven si no pueden ser esclavos.

No fue la primera muerte que vi, pero si las primeras vidas en ser arrancadas. El aliento abandonó a mis maestras y hermanas junto al grito de dolor que les arrancó el acero de sus frías espadas. Pero no pude verlo, el hombre que estaba a cargo de la matanza descendió de su montura rayada y se paró frente a mí, corpulento y tremendo.

Su mirada, no la supe interpretar. Un depredador miraría talvez así a una presa si no hubiera en su corazón respeto y aprecio por la vida que va a tomar para su sostenimiento. Algo le había quitado a esa alma todo rastro de compasión y había dejado en su lugar un vacío negro que no pensé que podía existir ni aún en las historias oscuras que las ancianas me contaban del mundo del hombre.

Extendió su mano. Tomó mi cabello, lastimándome y no sintiendo ninguna aflicción por ello. Quise aferrarme a su brazo pero encontré el acero de su armadura solamente. Tenía la espada en su otra mano y algo en mi corazón se marchitó de pronto al pensar que al despertar la mañana anterior jamás se me ocurrió imaginar que aquel sería el último día de mi vida.

El acero voló y solo asesinó a la noche. Caí al piso temblando, adolorida. El sonido que la espada hizo al pasar y el escozor en mi cabeza me insinuaron cosas que habría preferido no saber, pero que supe ciertas cuando comenzó a llover sobre mí el último recuerdo de mi vida como la conocía. Ahí estaba, muerto, junto con mi pueblo, junto con mi hogar y mi familia, nuestra esperanza y nuestro futuro, el símbolo de mi destino y pureza como sacerdotisa, formando una lúgubre y brillante alfombra de mi propio cabello.

Esa noche nos borraron de la faz del mundo. No solo quemaron nuestras casas, sino también nuestras historias. No quedaron ancianos que pudieran contarlas ni niños que pudieran formar nuevas. Tan solo un puñado de jóvenes y jovencitas sobrevivimos. Todo aquel a quienes los invasores consideraron muy viejo, muy pequeño o que dio mucha pelea, fue asesinado. El humo del incendio de nuestras vidas se elevaría sobre las laderas de la montaña durante días, pero yo no lo vería. Los hombres armados me llevarían lejos. El capitán de aquel ejército me sacó del recinto casi a rastras despojándome de todo salvo de los paños que cubrían las áreas más privadas de mi cuerpo y me encadenó a una larga fila de personas heridas, hambrientas y asustadas.

El destino de los sobrevivientes de mi pueblo sería para mí un misterio que atormentaría mis sueños para el resto de mi vida y, cuando nos obligaron a comenzar a andar, siendo que el sol se había comenzado su viaje por el cielo matutino, nos condujeron colina abajo, hacia el bosque. Fue entonces que entendí que todo aquello que me ataba a la tierra de los vivos había dejado de existir ya, no solo porque mi vida, mi cuerpo y mi futuro fueron hurtados impunemente, sino porque el último recuerdo que me llevaría de la tierra donde nací y crecí sería la desoladora imagen de la cabaña de mi padre humeando después de haberse quemado hasta sus cimientos.


	4. Shauntal II: Un fragmento de la noche

Para Arya.

Tú eres mi noche,  
mi descanso y mi nido.  
Al viento diré  
que me lleve a ti,  
pues donde tú estés  
estará mi hogar.

 **Shauntal II: Un fragmento de la noche**

El día se pasó volando.

Las rueditas de las escaleras móviles que Shauntal utilizaba para alcanzar las repisas altas de los libreros fueron y vinieron rodando y sonando contra el suelo de madera de la biblioteca.

Chandelure hacia lo que podía por seguirle el paso con un carrito detrás de ella. Un libro de historia aquí, un atlas del mundo antiguo acá. "Cuentos Folclóricos de Sinnoh" salió nuevamente de su estante cuando había regresado apenas un mes atrás y los viejos conocidos "Manual del Medium" y "Diccionario de los Sueños" se reencontraron en el fondo del carrito.

El ultimo ítem en la lista era un visitante anómalo en el grupo. La gran mayoría de la colección de la chica estaba en inglés y japonés, y no tenía gran problema entendiendo el español, pero existía una historia que sabía necesitaría traer a su memoria para este proyecto y solo la había leído en un gordo y viejo libro que reposaba orondo en el rincón de su biblioteca reservado a los libros extranjeros escritos en francés.

En caso de ser necesario, podría talvez ordenar, si es que existía, un ejemplar en inglés o español, y así como no guardaba demasiadas esperanzas tampoco dejaría que eso detuviera su proyecto nuevo. De una manera u otra, cuando las manos de la joven escritora, enfundadas en sus suaves guantes de seda púrpura, se posaron sobre las pastas del viejo tomo y lo sostuvieron frente a su rostro de bellos y brillantes ojos, como amatistas relucientes detrás del cristal de sus gafas, el título embozado en la portada le evocó las historias de tierras distantes, de castillos viejos, de reyes, de guerras, magia y hadas. " _Contes d'enfants de Kalos"_ llevaba por nombre el libro y sobre su cubierta, bajo el título, llevaba por decorado un pequeño símbolo, como un pentágono dividido en tres colores: rojo, blanco y azul.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Shauntal persistió hasta entrada la tarde. Pocas cosas la animaban tanto como tener una nueva historia bulléndole en la mente, enredándose y desenredándose, complicándose, dando giros y más giros, llenándose de detalles y desarrollándose en todas las posibles direcciones que sugiriera la trama. Debía admitirlo, si bien, ella era reconocida en todo Unova por ser una de los cinco mejores entrenadores, miembro eminente de los Cuatro Elite del Alto Mando de la Liga Pokémon y una autoridad incuestionable en el tema de fantasmas, espantos y aparecidos; nada en el mundo le daba más felicidad que darle vida a un libro nuevo, a una historia nueva.

Y no es que su vida y su pasión estuvieran divididas. No es que para ella los pokémon y los libros fuesen cosas totalmente distintas y apartadas. No. Para ella sus dos grandes amores formaban, de alguna manera, parte de una misma cosa. Fueron los libros los que desde pequeña la motivaron no solo a escribir, sino también a entrenar pokémon. Fueron los libros, las historias de lo macabro y lo sobrenatural las que le presentaron el misterioso y fascinante mundo de aquello que danza entre la tierra de los vivos y el otro lado. Y los pokémon fantasmas son los agentes animados de ese sombrío misterio, como encarnaciones vivas (en parte) de aquel secreto que se oculta más allá del velo del viaje más largo, de la noche más oscura.

De forma equivalente, mucha de la inspiración que había llegado a ella para escribir algunas de sus mejores historias, la había tomado de emocionantes batallas pokémon. Los entrenadores que había derrotado, las batallas que había ganado, el propio vinculo de entendimiento y confianza que ella había desarrollado con sus compañeros pokémon, despertaron en ella las emociones, lecciones y vivencias que decorarían las historias que contaría al escribir, al volcar su corazón en risotadas, suspiros o lágrimas de tinta del color de una novela.

Y pensar en eso, le trajo nuevamente la el recuerdo vivido de aquel entrenador. Quedando en silencio tras su escritorio, donde algunas notas que habría elaborado descansaban junto a los libros de consulta que recolectó; cerró sus ojos y quiso imaginarlo. Quiso tratar de rememorar intensamente las sensaciones y emociones que la embargaron esa noche cuando, sin ceremonia, sin elaborados modales ni formalismos, aquel joven de cabello verde se había plantado regio delante de ella para desafiarla a la batalla de su vida.

Tristemente, no hubo mucho que discutir. Aun dando su mejor esfuerzo, los compañeros pokémon de Shauntal poco pudieron hacer para darle pelea al dragón de aquel entrenador. Era imponente, era implacable y con cada rugido y cada arañazo, sacudía el cielo y la tierra encendiendo del más relumbrante rojo la atmosfera. Aquella creatura y el entrenador silencioso y desconocido que le acompañaba eran material de leyendas, como si ambos hubiesen escapado de algún libro de fantasía épica.

Pero tal como llegaron, también se fueron. Los colegas de la chica, los otros tres Elite no tuvieron mejor suerte. Derrotados por el entrenador sin nombre tuvieron que cederle el paso hacía el recinto del campeón que, después de años de reinar invicto, se vio superado por la furia incendiaria de tan potente retador.

Muchas cosas más cosas pasaron esa noche. Muchas más cosas que ya son historia. Él mundo como lo conocemos por poco se termina aquella noche, pero fue la visita del entrenador misterioso la que mantuvo a Shauntal abstraída y meditabunda por un buen tiempo. Tal fue el impacto de aquel chico sobre ella que, cuando un segundo retador apareció en su cuarto aquella noche, ella puso poca o nula atención al desafío y batalla a la que fue retada por segunda vez al hilo. Este segundo entrenador era tan solo un niño sin nada especial en él. Seguro que aunque la derrotara, no llegaría lejos.

Una suave brisa entró por la ventana agitando las páginas de sus libros y con un parpadeo, volvió de golpe al mundo real y reparó en que se ya se había hecho de noche. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el marco del alto ventanal junto a su escritorio, recogiendo la cortina para poder cerrarlo. Le gustaba el aire oscuro de la noche, pero dado que pensaba encender algunas velas para preparar así el ambiente para su escritura, no quería que un suspiro de su amiga la luna se llevara consigo la luz.

Apenas se había vuelto a sentar frente a su escritorio cuando pudo escuchar cómo, contra el cristal de la ventana que recién había cerrado, algo golpeaba insistentemente. Sonaba como una delgada rama, movida por el viento golpeando contra el vidrio, pero no podía ser. Las instalaciones de la Liga Pokémon donde tenía su aposento se encontraban sobre lo alto de una montaña y su habitación descansaba en la cúspide de una de las cuatro altas torres que coronaban el complejo. No llamaban a ella y sus colegas, el Alto Mando por nada. De manera que no había forma en que la rama de un árbol golpeara repetidamente contra su ventana.

El ruido se repitió y resuelta a develar este misterio, se volvió a poner de pie y caminó hacia el ventanal. Al abrirlo suavemente, una agradable y pequeña sorpresa entraría junto con el viento nocturno. De plumaje oscuro y sedoso, callado, discreto y curioso; un pequeño Murkrow entró sin hacer ruido, dando pasitos sobre el entarimado de madera. Shauntal cerró nuevamente la ventana y complacida con el inesperado visitante, lo tomó en sus manos enguantadas y lo saludó contenta:

―Pero vaya, ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí, pequeño extraño? ―le acarició las plumas puntiagudas de la cabeza, a lo que el avecilla negra respondió con unos suaves golpecitos de su pico ―¿A qué has venido y cuál es tu nombre en la rivera de la noche plutónica?

―¡Mur-krow! ―respondió el recién llegado y la chica rio, en parte por la enérgica respuesta, en parte por la broma que ella misma se había jugado.

El pajarito se acurrucó en sus manos. Era diminuto para la especie a la que pertenecía, si acaso apenas un bebé y a la luz de las velas, Shauntal pudo descubrir, entornando la mirada, la razón por la que talvez había decidido visitarla, pidiendo alojamiento con tanta urgencia a un umbral desconocido.

Parte de las plumas de su cola y flanco le hacían falta, dejando ver su pálida piel debajo. Otras aún estaban pegadas a su cuerpo pero parecían marchitas, como achicharradas por un fuego. Desconcertada, decidió darle agua, comida y reposo, por lo menos esa noche y después hasta que él quisiera quedarse. Podía llevarlo al Centro Pokémon escaleras abajo y se repondría bien, pero también se merecía un buen descanso y amorosos cuidados: debió ser toda una proeza llegar volando tan alto siendo tan pequeño y haciéndole falta las plumas del timón que era su cola.

En instantes y con la ayuda siempre presente de Chandelure, Shauntal tuvo todo dispuesto en un rincón de su escritorio a su vista, donde podía cuidar de él. Semillas, agua fresca y un cálido nido improvisado con una bufanda que ella misma solía usar en invierno. El pequeño cuervo se puso cómodo de inmediato y después de tomar algunos sorbos y picotear un poco el alimento se quedó por completo dormido, hipnotizado por el aroma que desprendía la prenda de la chica.

Con la sonrisa luciéndole en el rostro, Shauntal se quintó entonces un guante y tomando su pluma del tintero se dispuso entonces a continuar escribiendo, lanzando eventuales miradas a Murkrow que canturreaba entre sueños sobre su escritorio, contenta de que haber recibido en la calidez de su habitación a ese diminuto e indefenso pedacito de la noche.


	5. 2 El hombre que gritaba Giratina I

**2**

 ** _"El hombre que gritaba Giratina"_**

 **I**

Muy pronto perdí la cuenta del tiempo. Los días se tornan insufribles cuando uno no sabe cuándo, de pronto pudiera como si nada morir.

Me sentía débil, sí. Nuestros captores nos mantenían apenas con el alimento necesario, acedo y enmohecido, que necesitábamos para mantenernos en pie. La sed se habia tornado aspera y amarga en mi boca y la fatiga pugnaba por derribarme a cada paso, a cada soplo de aliento que abandonaba mis pulmones.

Pero nada me mantenía más decaída que la tristeza de ver secuestrada mi vida y destruida la de todos los que amaba. Nada me dejó más abrumada y ausente, que darme cuenta de la vileza de la que puede ser capaz el corazón del hombre. Me perdí en una suerte de sueño consciente, en que no escuchaba aunque me llamaran, no veía aunque tuviera los ojos abiertos y trataba de escapar, de morir, solo de pena, solo de tristeza.

Estaba eso, y las espadas. Seguramente los hombres que montaban impunemente aquellos pokémon, en cuya mirada comprendí que no eran tratados mucho mejor que nosotros, los esclavos; desearon asesinarme más de una vez cuando para ellos resulté una carga. Cada vez que me caía o tropezaba, o cuando las primeras veces pedí algo de beber. Pero el hombre de la montura a rayas, el jefe de la compañía al parecer, aunque no les prohibia golpearme o empujarme para obligarme a continuar, les había dejado en claro que si dejaban marca alguna sobre mi cuerpo, resultado del abuso, pagarían el daño con su vida delante del rey.

 _El rey…_

¿Quién era esa persona? ¿ _Era en verdad una persona?_ ¿Cómo podía ser, que infundiera terror en los corazones insensibles de quienes nos aterrorizaban a nosotros? ¿Qué clase de monstruo sin alma podía decir, de la noche a la mañana o a través de que argumento podía convencerse; de que era el dueño de las vidas de personas y pokémon, enviando a sus emisarios a tomarlo todo por la fuerza, a hurtar nuestras tierras y nuestras vidas, como si no fuéramos nada?

Debían temer mucho al rey. Y este rey debía de tener algo conmigo, aun sin conocerlo yo, pues el hombre a cargo insistió más de una vez que moderaran hacia mí su maltrato y como medio para contentar a sus hombres al respecto, tomó a otro de los prisioneros y, aflojando sus grilletes lo cambiaron de lugar, encadenándolo ahora detrás de mí.

―Hiciste tan buen trabajo con tu amigo el loco ―le dijeron al esclavo, que en lugar de mi ahora ocupaba el último sitio en la fila ―que te ascendimos a cuidar de la esclava que el capitán piensa presentar al rey como obsequio especial. Se bueno y ayúdala ¿quieres? Su sufrimiento seguirá muchos, muchos años después de que todos ustedes hayan sido usados como leña para el fuego.

Yo no pude mirarlo a la cara, por estar decaída y cabizbaja durante prácticamente todo el camino. Noté su presencia primero cuando, al sentir que una de mis piernas me fallaba y volvería a caer, sentí que sus brazos se cerraban sobre mí, parando mi descenso y ayudándome a ponerme de pie nuevamente.

―Con calma, camarada. No vayas a dañar la propiedad del rey ―junto con sus palabras injuriosas, el sonido del látigo se descargó constante y rugiente, apaleando la espalda de quien me sostenía que, tan pronto sintió que podía cargar mi propio cuerpo, me soltó mientras el hombre montado continuaba azotándolo ―y otra para que te mantengas en tu sitio. A ella no podemos lastimarla, pero a ti… no es como que vayamos a dejarte peor de cómo estás.

El tiempo siguió volando. El camino no termina, como el dolor y la pena no acaban para quien es humillado y tratado como una despreciable propiedad, forzada a andar contra su voluntad. Talvez el rey viviera al otro lado del mundo y estor hombres pretendieran que lo atravesáramos a pie.

Volví a tropezar, el hombre tras de mi me sujeto del antebrazo. Desvíe mi mirada hacia su mano y noté, sobre su muñeca, brazo derecha y mano las marcas del maltrato.

―L-lo siento ―dije con la voz en un hilo, lamentando causarle sufrimiento adicional.

―No te disculpes ―me susurró casi inaudiblemente, aunque no porque él estuviera débil ―no es culpa tuya.

Y, como si fuera un propio mantra incapaz de reprimir, repitió, en una tropelía de susurros como para sí mismo:

―Cada golpe acerca más su destino a ellos y cada palabra hará más caliente el candor de su castigo, ¿no es así? ¿No es para eso que estoy con vida, que he esperado, que estoy aquí?

Cuando retiró su mano de sobre mi hombro, lentamente como se retira deslizándose un Ekans a su madriguera noté en la textura y color de su piel, algo enfermo y dañado. Algo que un látigo no puede causar, no importa con cuanta fuerza y cuantas veces se aplique sobre el cuerpo.

Cayó la noche una vez más.

Los hombres se quejaron con su capitán. Estaban fatigados, exhaustos pues habían pasado las noches en vela tal como nosotros, sus prisioneros y no estaban dispuestos a soportar semejante miseria pues se consideraban hombres libres.

―El rey espera el embarque…―susurró el hombre a cargo, recordándoles que no lo eran. ―Tenemos días de atraso y ni sus inmundas cabezas huecas valen lo suficiente para compensar la falta que harán estos pesos muertos en la obra de construcción de Su majestad.

―Entonces… ¿Cuántos días más? ―arguyó uno de los otros dos.

―Seis días más hasta el puerto ―señaló el capitán sin inmutarse. ―Pueden aporrear a los esclavos cuanto quieran, incluso hasta matarlos, no lograrán que tardemos menos de cinco.

―¡Malditos sean los esclavos! ¿Cinco días? No voy a soportar tanto ―dijo el otro temblándole las manos y los labios ―Si hay que salir a la costa, ¿no hay un camino más corto?

―Lo hay ―dijo dándoles la espalda el fornido hombre de montura distinta ―atravesando el pantano. Sin dormir y a paso veloz, podríamos demorar solo dos días y medio.

―El… pantano…

―Si. ―confirmó enfilando su cabalgadura donde varios sombríos árboles se elevaban en el ocaso.

―Pero el pantano esta… embrujado.

Como respuesta, el capitán resopló con desprecio.

―No sé porque llegue a pensar que ustedes, par de sacos de basura, serían diferentes del resto de la compañía ―les espetó con los ojos ardientes, enfilándose de vuelta al camino ―y se dicen los más valientes. Por estupideces como esa los senderos son tan largos. Pudiendo atravesar por entre los árboles, los pusilánimes y cobardes como ustedes, prefieren andar sin descanso y sin dormir seis días en lugar de dos. Son unos idiotas, pero adelante, hagámoslo como prefieran, gusanos cobardes.

Los otros dos se miraron unos a otros. Uno de ellos, con mano temblorosa echó mano a una antorcha sobre su cinto, la encendió en la ardiente crin de su montura y alzando la tea para iluminarse, trató de echar un vistazo al interior del bosque.

El capitán, al detenerse a mirarlo, estaba sonriendo con malicia.

―Así que… dos días y medio… ―dijo, dudando el hombre de la antorcha.

―Así es. Estaremos en los puertos antes del amanecer del tercer día. Podríamos incluso tomarnos esa tarde para beber, recostarnos, buscar compañía y aún estaríamos en la presencia del rey a tiempo para recibir sus parabienes.

»¿Qué dicen? ¿Es suficiente para ustedes para vencer su estúpido miedo y supersticiones?

Los otros dos se miraron el uno al otro y entornaron la vista. Se sentían talvez como si estuvieran firmando su sentencia de muerte, pero el cansancio, el hambre, la sed, eran talvez motivaciones demasiado fuertes como para permitirles pensar correctamente.

Cuando se internaron en el bosque, seguidos por la larga procesión de prisioneros de la que los últimos dos éramos yo y el hombre a mi espalda lo escuché susurrar:

―El momento ha llegado, que mueran… ¡que mueran de miedo! Hazlos morir y harás después lo mismo conmigo…

Horas pasaron y nos habíamos internado ya entre los arboles del pantano. Aunque intentando mantenernos sobre terreno firme, las ciénagas se abrían a nuestros pies dificultándonos duramente el camino.

Nuestros vigilantes nos apuraban más violentamente, ya fuera porque desearan cuanto antes terminar el viaje o porque no soportaran estar en ese sitio por más tiempo del ínfimamente necesario, pero al parecer, uno de los esclavos al principio de la línea, parecía estar aún más nervioso que ellos pues saltaba erráticamente cubriéndose la cara con las manos tan pronto se acercaba a la orilla de un estanque.

Y sucedía a menudo, pues había muchos.

Ellos lo aporrearon con violencia y, con la desesperación marcada en la voz uno dijo:

―Arriba, miserable, arriba. ¿Cómo es que no te hemos matado, maldito demente? ¿Dónde está su lazarillo?

Al escucharlo, comprendí que se trataba de aquel a quien el hombre a mi espaldas ayudaba antes de mí, a quienes ellos habían llamado "el loco".

―Lo puse al fondo de la fila, con el regalo del rey. Créeme, lo prefiero ahí, donde puedo golpearlo a él por todas las veces que no pude golpearla a ella.

―Vaya manojo de inútiles que llevamos ―respondió su compañero después de suspirar ―¿Cómo va a servirle a Su majestad esto?

―Trabajaran los que trabajen y los que no puedan serán combustible, es todo. Útiles o no, prefiero que el rey los use a ellos y no a gente de nuestro pueblo.

Forzaron al hombre cerca del frente de la fila a levantarse y seguir caminando, pero pronto, un nuevo estanque que se abría delante lo hizo retroceder, horrorizado.

―¡Lunático estúpido! ¿Por qué le tienes miedo al agua? ―los golpes del látigo se descargaron nuevamente sobre él cuando de pronto, sentí un tirón en la cadena.

―Es el momento ―dijo un susurro a mi espalda y entendí que estaba hablando conmigo ―sujeta la cadena, que nadie dé un paso más.

Me quedé pasmada un momento, no sabiendo de que hablaba, pero antes de poder preguntar, como apuradas por un viento torrencial, imposible en el interior de este tupido bosque, las antorchas de los hombres que nos llevaban se apagaron.

Nuestros carceleros se pusieron entraron entonces en pánico y al levantar la vista al frente, la luz del capitán que les marcaba el sendero, se había adelantado ya mucho por el camino cuando ellos se quedaron atrás por la distracción. Aquella flama se apagó también y antes de que los soldados pudieran llamar a su superior, algo asustó a sus monturas.

Ambos pokémon de fuego, heridos por alguna fuerza desconocida, se sacudieron echando de sobre sus lomos a sus amos y comenzaron a cabalgar a todo galope por entre los árboles. Inexplicablemente, las correas de las sillas se soltaron y los pesados costales y las protecciones metálicas cayeron al pantano haciendo un ruido viscoso y distante.

―¡Tira de la cadena…! Reúnelos a todos, tenemos que correr. ―me instó de nuevo el hombre a mi espalda y reaccioné apenas a tiempo cuando los dos hombres ya sin sus monturas daban voces enloquecidas gritando.

―¡Capitán…! ¡No nos deje aquí!

―¡Los esclavos, idiota! ¡Que no se escapen…!

Las espadas fueron desenvainadas en la noche. No sé a dónde fueron a parar. Cortaron, supongo, la cadena en algún momento y más de una vez propinaron una herida mortal. Me es imposible saberlo, pero aún en el silencio sepulcral de aquella oscura noche, cuando las estocadas cesaron, lo hicieron con un grito ahogado de dolor.

Talvez, en las tinieblas, aquellos hombres cegados se habían asesinado el uno al otro.

Permanecí en silencio, escuchando atenta el sonar de la cadena y en retumbar de nuestros pies. ¿Cuántos venían con nosotros? No pude saberlo, media docena u ocho talvez. El resto, habría muerto en las manos de los soldados o se habrían perdido siguiendo otro camino.

El corazón, aunque fatigado, latía desenfrenado urgiendo a nuestros pies, alejándonos de la muerte, de la espada, de nuestra cautividad.

El sendero terminó abruptamente y en una profunda y ancha zanja delimitada por la raíz un grueso árbol, escuche los pasos de mi guía detenerse abruptamente.

―Hasta aquí ―me susurró poniendo su mano en mi hombro. En la oscuridad solo notaba vagamente su silueta, no pudiendo distinguir en el rasgo alguno con mis ojos.

Nuestros compañeros se detuvieron al alcanzarnos, compelidos por la cadena.

―Deshagámonos de ella ―dijo el hombre que había estado a mi espalda, haciendo correr la cadena por la argolla sujeta a los grilletes de sus muñecas. ―Solo nos demorará y les ayudará a encontrarnos.

Algunos de los otros prisioneros al sentirse libres, soltaron las cadenas y echaron a correr perdiéndose en la perfecta oscuridad del bosque. Un puñado nos quedamos el tiempo suficiente para oír a otro de nosotros preguntar:

―¿Qué haremos ahora? ―entre las tinieblas pude ver que este hombre se tapaba el rostro y no paraba de temblar.

―Busquemos un claro donde podamos refugiarnos. ―dijo mi guía, ahora libre de la cadena que nos unía― Sin fuego. Solo luz de luna. Así podremos montar guardia y encontraremos agua.

Como respuesta, el otro hombre se sacudió errática y convulsamente, tratando de acallar sus chillidos ansiosos con su boca.

―Lo sé. Lo sé ―sentí aquella mano cicatrizada y tosca apoyarse nuevamente en mi hombro cuando trató de tranquilizarlo ―no te haré mirarla, pero es necesario.

Luego se dirigió a mí y al resto de los que con el habíamos permanecido luego de la fuga.

―Ayúdenme a levantarlo.

No supe cuánto caminamos en la oscuridad. Aunque mi atribulado corazón no había conocido un solo instante la paz desde que fui capturada, de alguna manera, el saberme lejos de aquellos hombres funestos hizo que todo pareciera mejor de alguna manera irracional que no pude poner en palabras. Aun cuando era posible que muriera ahí mismo, el saber que no llegaría jamás a conocer el maltrato que tenían pensado para mí en presencia del rey fue un alivio superficial y fugaz que disfruté mientras no pensé demasiado en que seguía extraviada, huérfana y lejos de mi pueblo.

Y en que mi pueblo no existía y no tenía un hogar al que volver, ni una vida que retomar.

Antes de poder sumergirme nuevamente en las abrumadoras tinieblas de aquella pena sin fin, los rayos pálidos de la luz de la preciosa luna se colaron por entre las hojas de los arboles permitiéndome ver nuevamente.

Habíamos llegado al borde de un pequeño claro bordeado de árboles en cuyo centro descansaba una gran piedra blanca y un pálido y cristalino estanque de agua clara reposaba inmaculado a sus pies.

Tan pronto pudo ver a la distancia el agua, el hombre a quien guiábamos se retorció nuevamente, pugnando con violencia por esconderse de la visión del diminuto lago.

Quise sujetarlo, invitándolo gentilmente a acercarse, pero luchó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

―Está bien, déjenlo que se quede ahí. Solo así estará tranquilo ―dijo la voz de mi guía, llamando mi atención. Se había adelantado y la pálida luz de plata de las alas de la luna lo bañaba completamente.

Fue ahí que pude verlo por primera vez aunque no vería aun su rostro entero. Parecía un hombre joven, no de más de treinta años, delgado y no muy alto, pero en su cuerpo llevaba las marcas de una vida de trabajo forzado y abuso físico constante. Pero debajo de los golpes y las cicatrices más recientes, pude ver claramente la razón del tacto áspero y la apariencia demacrada de su piel:

La mitad derecha de su cuerpo lucia toda cicatrizada, endurecida, brillante y poco uniforme, como si su piel hubiera sido profundamente arrasada por el fuego mucho tiempo atrás. Su desarreglado cabello oscuro no crecía en la sien del lado derecho de su cabeza y sobre su espalda, una marca sin forma, donde la piel no había logrado sanar bien me hizo pensar en las membranosas alas que, dicen las historias, algunos pokémon dragón suelen tener.

Cuando volteó hacia el resto, lo hizo de manera incompleta, como si tratara de mantener oculto el lado deformado de su rostro:

―Nos quedaremos aquí ―dijo. En sus ojos, un frio, una crueldad latente vibraba de manera notoria. En aquella alma, seguramente se ocultaba la misma sed de muerte que dominaba a los soldados que habíamos dejado atrás ―por lo menos hasta que despunte el alba y podamos asegurarnos que nuestros captores están muertos.


End file.
